Dex Crew Mayhem
by awesomegryphon1
Summary: The Hamilton crew has one heck of a chaotic day. This story contains a yaoi ship that I made that is Dex x Zap which is Dez and is available to anyone who wants to ship it as well. If you don't like any of this or even the story then DON'T READ IT AND LEAVE.


Today was a regular day for the Dex crew, everything was calm and gentle...

Nope.

Syrrus was somehow able to send a virus into the Dex crew's systems, now, systems were in complete chaos and Jenny was hard at work, alien bugs were demanding food and some tried to burst out of their habitats, Zap and Dex tried their best to tend to their needs as fast as they could. Tung was sick with a big cold and was lazy but very weak, Happy-bot somehow got spilled on with coffee and went on a damaged system robotic rampage everywhere, but still he was harmless... as long as he doesn't stab you with his claws.

Could the day get any worse? Yep.

* * *

**Onto Jenny 10:**

Jenny was still trying to fix the damaged Motherboard in the control room, but in an instant, a large jolt of electricity flashed and snapped at her causing the clone to drop down unconscious with a slightly burned face.

**Onto Tung Swampton:**

Tung was ill and was in bed trying at least sleep but the cold made his nose stuffy and unable to breath, indeed he slacked a lot and Dex's chicken soup was a gradual healing process, so basically, he was simply worn out of exhaustion and sleepiness.

"Uhhh...I hate myself." Tung managed to say while still sick.

**Onto Dex Hamilton and Zap Monogan:**

Dex and Zap were working there asses off, speeding, dashing and rushing with food for a lot of certain bugs who aggressively threatened for. Zap nearly fell down while carrying a large cargo of meat and another cargo with leaves, Dex on the other hand tried to keep the bugs calm and distracted them while Zap putted the food inside the habitat of each bug they encountered to be furious and hungry for food.

"Quick! Get that food to the Capian Razor Beetle's den while I distract him!" Dex commanded while dodging the Razor Beetle's head-butts and charges with its big tusks,

"I'm on it!" Zap responded and carried out Dex's orders,

With no time to waste, Zap dropped the meat within the red bug's den and flew out without a scratch.

"Let's go, let's go!" Zap exclaimed which Dex followed and avoided another blow from the Razor bug.

Both bug food feeders came out of the Razor's habitat and tried to catch their breaths.

"How many *huff* are left..." Zap panted,

"78 down, *puff* 2 more to go." Dex answered while panting,

"Let's *huff* get it over with." Zap panted once more before carrying more food cargo and flew off to go feed the remaining two bugs.

"Heh. Av-a-go-yer-mug, wait up!" Dex shouted playfully and tried to catch up with Zap,

("Av-a-go-yer-mug" is the Australian slang for "Try harder.")

**Meanwhile in Tung's room**

Tung as disabled as he was while in bed trying to recover from the unmerciful cold, he felt determination build up in his body and chest. He wanted to help Dex and Zap feed the rest of the bugs but his harsh cold denied it but still it didn't stop him from helping others. So he pushed himself off of his bed and begin to steadily walk towards his door to the outside in the hallways.

"I...can...make it...I can...I CAN!" Tung motivated himself while slowly going for the door.

He knew he could do it, but soon he's gonna realize he shouldn't have.

**Meanwhile in the Control room**

The control room was getting worse and worse not to mention the Motherboard was still outdated and caused tech failures, near power outages, and kept discharging out random bolts of electricity.

However, Jenny was still on the floor unconscious from the electric shock, but a memory of her being cornered by the deadly bug that attacked her birthplace and her known sister Jenny 8 helped her escape and parted ways to get away from the monstrous bug, finally woke her from the unconscious state.

"Huh...wha-..." Jenny questioned while looking around and still on the floor,

She picked herself up but only to be attacked by her very own robot that she created, Happy-bot who was still on his spilled-on coffee error rage and fell right back down.

"OW! HEY! OUCH! STOP!" She cried in pain while Happy-bot body slammed, scratched and rammed at her and fled off to another place to find a new victim.

"Hmph! What got into his circuits...OH NO!" Jenny mumbled before she noticed the chaotic and high voltage mess on the controls of the control room.

She had to do something quick before the Motherboard goes overdrive and crashes which could cause a blackout and open ALL habitats in which bugs could escape and ravage around in the dark, and she had to be electric-proof so she wouldn't get hurt, she had to save the Motherboard and fast!

Jenny got an idea swiftly and putted it to action.

**Meanwhile with Zap and Dex**

"So these are the bugs we have to feed." Zap asked,

"Yep." Dex answered,

"Their huge..." Zap commented.

What they were talking about is the two twin Titanic Bugs who were brothers from birth, they were colossal in height and had abnormal features of a normal Titanic Bug. Instead of a one tipped tail, they had a dolphin tail shaped end at their tails, instead of just two normal claws, they had three, and instead of sharp spikes on their backs, they had none.

"But they don't look like normal ones." Zap notified,

"That's because their different and they have special traits instead of normal traits from a regular Titanic bug, it's only a 2 to 1 million chance of getting these special traits and trust me, it not easy, not even in captivity" Dex explained,

"Wow." Zap said in amazement.

Soon enough that moment of fascinating study turned into a moment of horror as the habitat doors opened without warning because the systems were out of control, but soon to be fixed.

"Uh, Dex? Was the door supposed to open, on its own?" Zap asked with a slight trace of fear,

"N-no." Dex answered in total fright.

Soon enough the two Titanic Bug brothers thought that the opened gate was a sign of "Go free!", and with no hesitation the twin Titanics sprinted out of their enormous habitat and went on a free run through the halls of sector 1, which was the hallway big enough for their sizes but also of the Dex crews bedrooms. Both of them roared as they dashed off.

"Strewth. I always thought they run fast but...not THAT fast." Dex dwindled,

"Dex get real, we have to stop those bugs!" Zap exclaimed as he flew after the two giant bugs with Dex following behind.

**Back at the Control room**

Jenny was still struggling to get the voltage mess down, but it was much too strong until she realized. There was a Ground-Fault Circuit Interrupter that shuts down wild or corrupted electricity of the Motherboard to prevent a possible accident and an Energy-Isolating Device that prevents the transmission or release of deadly loss bolts of electricity, if she can get those to machines to turn on they can stop all of the voltage trouble, but one problem…both of them were guarded by the aggressive, coffee-spilled Happy-bot.

Jenny picked up a random screw and threw it in the hallways of sector 8 that leads to sector 9 and 10, soon Happy-bot chased after the sound that the screw rolled with, and this gave Jenny the opportunity to go turn on the voltage preventing machines!

"Gotcha!" Jenny happily shouted as she turned on both of the machines.

Soon as the two big devices beeped on the GFCI cleared and defused the voltage mess that was on the Motherboard and the EID closed down the source of all the dangerous voltage that tried to crack out and attack, everything was back to being safe. Jenny got back on the Motherboard and restored everything with a few button taps and exterminated the virus that caused all of the chaotic hazards with a punch of a button.

"Phew…Dex is gonna kill me." Jenny sighed with pure relief,

**Back to Tung**

"Uuhhh…almost…there" Tung managed to say and pushed himself to the door,

"Now to go help Dex and Zap!" Tung rejoiced and opened his door,

When Tung opened his door he was met with an unfriendly but urgent call.

"TUNG! CLOSE YOUR DOOR, GET BACK INSIDE!" Dex shouted,

"TUNG! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Zap shouted as well,

"Wha- Why?" Tung asked,

With confusion Tung looked around, but the only thing he saw was a giant foot of a bug coming towards him swiftly…

WHAM! The sheer strength and power of the kick caused the frog boy to black out and be simply kicked like a soccer ball with no resistance at all. The bug boy and Australian entomologist watched in complete shock and horror as the frog boy flew a great distance before he crashed and slammed onto a hard, metal wall, he immediately fell into a coma…

* * *

***5 hours later***

"ung…Tung? Tung!"

"Huh…uhh" Tung groaned,

"Will he be ok?" Dex asked,

"Yep, just a few bruises and scratches. He'll be ok." Jenny assured,

"Thank goodness." Dex relieved,

"Yo Dex, follow me." Zap ordered and Dex followed,

Zap took Dex back to the place where the Titanic Bugs took off and now their back in there habitats.

"Zap! I…STREWTH! You. You actually got them back to their habitats! "But how?" Dex stuttered in pure amazement,

"Yep, a little bit of oats and apples didn't hurt." Zap responded,

In a flash, The overjoyed Entomologist pulled the bug boy into a hug, but quickly into a tight hugging kiss. Zap's mind was flabbergasted and yet overflown with pleasure as their kiss turned into a soft, slow, warm make-out in seconds. Their tongues connected with each other as they drew closer and closer into each others embrace, but just before they could turn things up a notch, they heard footsteps of Jenny and immediately separated.

"What are you guys doing here? It's almost time for dinner and I'm cooking this time. Not Tung and you both better like it." Jenny stormed and walked away with a bit of a grudge.

"Do we have to go?" Zap muttered,

"Yeah, for the betterment of us. We'll continue later. Ok?" Dex insisted,

"Fine." Zap replied.

With everything back to normal and dinner underway, Dex began his trip to the kitchen and so did Zap too. While they were going Zap teased Dex by kissing him on the cheek and raced off towards the kitchen.

"Hey! I'll get ya back for that!" Dex declared and chased after him.


End file.
